l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo Aramasu
Bayushi Aramasu was the son of Bayushi Aramoro and Yogo Asami. Aramasu was for the most part ignored by his father, and his resentment of this led him to fall in with the Kolat early in his life. Aramasu later corrected the mistake by betraying the Kolat and using their information network to help Yoritomo in his attacks on the Phoenix lands. Aramasu was later fostered to the Mantis Clan, becoming Yoritomo Aramasu. Youth Son of a Geisha Aramasu never felt him as part of the Scorpion Clan. His mother was a geisha who only through marriage with an aged Yogo became a Scorpion. His father married without love, being Asami almost identical to Bayushi Kachiko, the true love of Aramoro. Way of the Scorpion, pp. 64-65 Aramasu never seen his busy father too much, which with time became in resent. Hidden Emperor, p. 34 Training A Shosuro sensei trained him in all the techniques to be used at the battlefield. Kolat The Kolat invited Aramasu to join his organization to support the interests of the Empire, and he willingly joined, undertaking several missions for them. When he grew to realize this was a mistake of youth, that could not be corrected at the time. The Scorpion Deal Aramasu was fostered to the Mantis as a part of a deal with Aramoro for Yoritomo to hold the Scorpion lands until their return from their exile to the Burning Sands. The Scorpion sent him to gather information and spy the Mantis. Aramasu initially felt like a tool, but the Mantis treated him well, and came under the personal watch of Yoritomo, talking many times even for a busy man he was. Aramasu considered Yoritomo his true father. A Part of Destiny by Ree Soesbee Betrayal to the Scorpion Yoritomo had begun to prepare the fleet to invade the Phoenix lands when the loyal spirit Bayushi Baku came to the Island of Spice to collect the information, and told Aramasu that Kachiko had ordered he should continue with the Mantis. Aramasu decided not to lie to himself or betray those who had taken him in. Aramasu forsook his allegiances to the Scorpion Clan to join the Mantis. Aramasu swore revenge and death against his father, filled with anger and resent. Forsaking the Kolat To forsake his Kolat ties, he bartered with the sympathetic Kolat Yoritomo Masasue giving them the locations of secret Scorpion ports. Armasu gave this inforamtion to Yoritomo as well, and these ports were used to launch the attack in Phoenix lands. Yoritomo took Aramasu as his adopted son, making him Yoritomo Aramasu. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 21 Oblivions's Gate When the Dragon of Water came to collect Yoritomo and his twenty strongest men to be speeded away to Oblivion's Gate, Yoritomo knew his men were weak and weary from the war with the Phoenix. He told the Water Dragon that he was his twenty strongest men. Young Aramasu boldly stood with his father and said " And I am twenty-one." Son of my Heart Death of Yoritomo During the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133, Yoritomo was confronted by Goju Adorai who attempted to convince the Mantis Champion to join the Shadow by giving up his name. Yoritomo replied that he had already given his name to his followers. Adorai was outraged and lashed out at Yoritomo, severely wounding the Champion before fleeing. Aramasu, who had been watching nearby, raced over to his adoptive father. Dying, Yoritomo passed leadership on to Aramasu. Aramasu took up his father's kama and ended Yoritomo's suffering, fulfilling the prophecies Hitomi and Adorai had made that Aramasu would kill his father. The Death of Yoritomo Celestial Sword of the Mantis The sword, Nobori Raiu, was given to Aramasu, who declared that it seemed to be forged from lightning, rather than steel. Moshi Jukio declared that the blade was destined to be wielded by a member of Yoritomo's bloodline. Aramasu, knowing of the existance of a little sister carried the blade, but never drew it. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 12 Gusai When the returned spirit of Gusai attempted to regain the control of the Mantis Clan, support rallied behind Aramasu. Gusai was banished by Aramasu, with only a token honor guard. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two A Hero's Death, Chapter Three The War in the Ivory Kingdoms During the War of Spirits, the Mantis clan seemed to all but disappear, many thought this was Aramasu showing his disfavor for the rest of the Empire. But Toturi I never publicly shamed Aramasu for his actions. The reason for this was simple, Aramasu and his clan were single-handedly fighting a war in the Ivory Kingdoms against the Cult of the Destroyer, the Mantis-Ivory Kingdoms War. Aramasu, and his forces restored the Maharaja to power. Thus avoiding a dangerous shift in power in the Ivory Kingdoms, which very well could have lead to Rogukan fighting on two fronts. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Armor of the Shadow Warrior A mysterious abandoned ship appearing floating off shore in the Mantis coast with a magically warded crate inside bearing a single kanji upon it: Scorpion. Aramasu ordered to open it, and an undead Scorpion, Yogo Itoju, rosed from it dressed head to toe in a suit of dark black armor. Before the monstruosity could hit the Clan Champion he was destroyed by the Mantis. Aramasu recognized the armor as the lost Armor of the Shadow Warrior, and ordered it should be cleansed. Aramasu swore to find the the responsible and started to prepare a trip to Otosan Uchi. A joker Tsuburu no Oni had sent it to the Mantis as a gift from the Scorpion. Shadow Warrior, by Shawn Carman The Death Aramasu was assasinated as he visited Akodo Kaneka in Otosan Uchi offering Kaneka the favor of the Mantis. Outmaneuvred by Force (A Perfect Cut flavour) The Scorpion Clan sought his old desire of vengeance against the traitor Aramasu. Shosuro Higatsuku offered Kaneka the favor of the Scorpion Clan if he aided in his vengance. Shosuro Higatsuku (A Perfect Cut flavour) Acquiring Favor (A Perfect Cut flavour) Kaneka refused but kept quiet, showing favour to neither Scorpion nor Mantis. Outmaneuvred in Court (A Perfect Cut flavour) The vessel of Aramasu started to burn, and sunk. It was a sabotage made by Scorpion agents, Scorpion Distractor (A Perfect Cut flavour) after a Mantis was bribed. Persuasion (A Perfect Cut flavour) Aramasu refused the support offered by Kaneka at this moment, showing his displeasure about rejecting his previous proposal. Standing Tall (A Perfect Cut flavour) The Aramasu's house in the Imperial City was burned, leaving the Mantis Champion exposed. The Storm Legion was assigned to guard Aramasu, but when the Scorpion arrived only three guards out of the normal twenty. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf Bayushi KamnanNagamaki (A Perfect Cut flavour) killed Aramasu at the request of Yoritomo Kitao, to avenge the preceived dishonor Aramasu had inflicted upon the Scorpion so many years before Traitor's Grove (A Perfect Cut flavour) and thus vaulting Kitao to the position of Champion. During the Scorpion attack, the Celestial Sword, Nobori Raiu, was stolen by a heimin, but a daidoji agent convinced to pass it. Kitao had been noticed about his Champion's troubles, and she went to Otosan Uchi, but in the shadows actively delayed his arrival. Show of Strength (A Perfect Cut flavour) When the Mantis fleet entered the bay seeking Scorpion blood, it was the burning wreck of the Storm Legion vessel that stopped them. After arrival of Kitao, with Aramasu dead, she killed as much Scorpion as possible, to show a expected enragement to the rest of Rokugan. Reassert One's Mettle (A Perfect Cut flavour) Dispute over his heir began the Mantis Civil War. No One Win (A Perfect Cut flavour) Aramashu's Ashes Aramashu's Ashes were taken by the Daidoji family from the Scorpion while in transit to Traitor's Grove. Doji Kurohito later offered them as a gift to Kitao. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf Afterlife Aramasu would join the Legion of the Dead and battle along side his father and other heroes of the past for the fate of the newly born spirit realm Maigo no Musha. During Aramasu's reliving of his past he would face his choice to betray the Scorpion Clan and his birth father Bayushi Aramoro. The vision was interrupted by the real Yoritomo killing the vision Yoritomo in disgust. Gaijin Son In 1172, during the Plague War, the Mantis were sent on a mission to the Ivory Kingdoms by Empress Iweko I.The Ruined Kingdom, Part 1, by Shawn Carman During their time there they encountered a gaijin youth named Anshu who was believed to be the son of Aramasu.The Ruined Kingdom, Part 2, by Shawn Carman External Links * Bayushi Aramasu (Hidden Emperor) * Bayushi Aramasu Exp (Ambition's Debt) * Bayushi Aramasu Exp2 (Fire and Shadow) * Yoritomo Aramasu Exp3 (Spirit Wars) Category:Mantis Clan Leaders Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Kolat Members